Comfortable Stay
by DivineEscape
Summary: Rachel spends a few nights with Quinn and Santana. Bad summary? Just know that it's Quinntana with added Rachel friendship lol and lots of Quinntana Fluff! 4-5 chapter story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I know Glee has been done for a while, but for some reason I couldn't stop reading Quinntana stories and then ideas just started flooding my brain, so I just started writing and now I thought I would share. I love fluff, so that's what this story will mostly consist of.**

 **It will probably only be 4-5 chapters long.**

 **Quinntana as a couple with Rachel friendship. Rachel spends a few nights with Quinn and Santana.**

 **anyway, if anyone reads this I hope you enjoy it!**

 _ **Also: I don't own Glee. I'm just having fun with the characters!**_

Comfortable Stay

Quinn walked in the apartment after a long exhausting day of work and yet somehow, she still found the ambition to want to achieve another goal before she succumbed to the couch and a little primetime TV for the rest of the evening. She set down her purse and files she was holding on a nearby table, before sliding her coat off and hanging it in the closet. Before entering anymore into the apartment she checked out her appearance in the mirror, fixing her hair, and unbuttoning her blouse a little to show off some cleavage. She was going to slip her heels off, but deciding that could be an advantage in accomplishing her task, she chose to leave them on and head in search of her girlfriend.

"San?"

"In the office."

Quinn followed her voice, entering their shared office, nervously biting her lip when she saw Santana focused on writing in a notebook. Once she was finished whatever she was writing, Santana looked up at Quinn and smiled, "Hey."

"Another song?" Quinn asked walking over to the desk sliding her finger along the surface as she walked around to stand in front of Santana.

Santana cleared her throat and nodded. They had been together for more than two years, but somehow the blonde's presence still made the stupid butterflies in her stomach stir awake, especially when she was looking at her like that. _"And now she's straddling my lap in a skirt."_ She quickly sat back, her arms automatically wrapping around Quinn's waist. "Hi."

Quinn smiled pressing a kiss to her lips. "Hi." She replied wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, leaning into her so as to press her chest against hers.

Santana pulled back a little, nuzzling her nose with Quinn's, "How was-" She found herself clearing her throat again, swallowing and trying again, "How was work?"

"Long." Quinn simply answered, bringing Santana into another kiss, this one longer and more drawn out. The thing she wanted to accomplish was pretty much getting Santana to agree to something and this was a perfect start to making her raven-haired beauty say yes.

Santana just moaned into the kiss pulling Quinn a little closer, if that was even possible.

"So..." Quinn whispered pushing some of Santana's hair to the side and then leaned down to press her lips to the tan skin, "I was taking to Rachel today..."

Santana's eyebrows creased with confusion, but she tilted her head to the side anyway to allow Quinn more skin access, "Weird topic to bring up right now."

Quinn smirked before nipping her neck and giving her hips a rock, hearing Santana's breath hitch in her throat after said action, hoping to cloud her mind a little more, before getting right to her question. _This probably would have worked faster if I removed my panties._

Santana's eyes fluttered shut, sliding her hand from Quinn's waist down to the blonde's thigh, sneaking a thumb under the black skirt and tugging it up a little higher. Goosebumps formed a path on Quinn's thigh behind Santana's thumb, this time her hips involuntary grinding when less fabric was in the way of the two of them, this time causing Quinn's breath to hitch in her throat. _Okay maybe this wasn't a good tactic._ Quinn thought to herself as she was losing her thought process and was now focused on how Santana was making her feel, especially how now her lovers lips were gliding along her jaw and finally pulling her into another lip lock.

"San..." Quinn mumbled against her lips, trying to pull back a little, but her own body was betraying her and her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of Santana's neck, tugging Santana back into another kiss. She could feel Santana smile, her tan fingers walking down and inside a pale thigh.

"You should always wear skirts."

Quinn moaned, glad she decided to keep her heels on because they gave her legs that extra length on the ground, which allowed her more leverage to push up and against Santana a little more. "Santana." She said again, this time frustrated, because she came home determined to, as bad as it sounded, control her girlfriend, but now Santana unknowingly turned the tables and was controlling her. After a little more kissing and a few quick rocks of her hips, Quinn mustered up her willpower and finally pulled away, shoving at Santana's shoulder, "Santana!" she whined.

Santana chuckled both confused and amused, throwing her hands up in defensive. "What? You started it!"

Quinn took a moment to compose herself, unconsciously using her thumb to wipe some lipstick off of the corner of Santana's lip. "This backfired."

Santana, still confused looked around and then shrugged, "What backfired? To get into my pants? Because it was working."

"No." Quinn said a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. She should have known. It was Santana after all. Trying to distract Santana with sex, was like bathing in a chum bucket and jumping into shark invested waters. You were going to get devoured.

Santana sat back a little and even though her hands wanted to be somewhere entirely inappropriate right now, she decided to settle them on Quinn's ribs. "Babe? Just what were you trying to do when you came in here and pounced on me? I sense you had another motive or something."

Quinn sighed and hung her head low in defeat, before lifting it back up to make eye contact with the beauty underneath her, "You caught me."

"A little disappointed you tried to use sex as a bargain." Santana said a hint of playfulness in her voice.

"Oh stop, you enjoyed every second of it."

Santana smiled, "Yeah, but I think _you_ enjoyed it more."

Quinn smirked and settled her hands on Santana's shoulders, beyond turned on now, but since Santana caught onto her game she figured she'd just come clean and get it over with and hopefully they could carry on with their fun in the bedroom. "Okay, so I was talking to Rachel..."

Santana's eyes lit up and she wiggled a bit in her chair, "A threesome? Yes, but no, Jesse cannot watch. Oh, is that why you started this conversation out all sexually?"

"Santana, no, stop." Quinn said, although she was a little amused. She couldn't deny that she may let her mind wander into fantasies sometimes, but they always seemed to stop when she got to the part of having to share Santana. Obviously their relationship had changed a lot since high school. Duh everyone knew that, they were a couple now and with their new relationship Quinn developed as she would put it, a _healthy_ possessive trait when it came to her girlfriend. To put it simple, Santana was hers.

"Then get on with it, Q."

"Rachel needs to spend a few nights here."

"Psssh, I love the girl, but no." Santana straightforwardly answered. "Lived with her and Kurt in the loft and well we just work better as friends when we have space."

"Come on, San." Quinn pleaded, "Her apartment is getting renovated and Jesse is going out of town for a bit. She'd go with him, but she's in the middle of rehearsals."

"Can't the Broadway star afford a hotel for a week?"

Quinn pushed some of Santana's hair out of her face, sighing, "She's our friend and she doesn't want to be alone. We have a perfectly big apartment with a spare bedroom." Quinn stated finally deciding to just be stern. "Plus she helped you through a tough time before I-"

"Don't!" Santana said her smile fading, wondering how their sexy time went from fun to irritating in a matter of minutes. "Fine, she can stay." She agreed looking anywhere else, but at Quinn.

Quinn's brows creased with worry. She gently reached out, grabbing Santana's chin, forcing her to make eye contact. "Hey?"

"Don't bring up the past, Quinn." Santana said, leaning her forehead against hers. "I'm finally happy again and I don't need any reminders of how I arrived here."

Quinn nodded against her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "I'm sorry."

"When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow." Quinn quietly answered a little disappointed in how the energy in the room changed from fun to somber. "Do you want to order take out tonight?"

"Yeah." Santana answered, placing her hands on Quinn's thighs and giving them a squeeze. "So you really thought you were going to influence me with sex?"

"That was the goal." Quinn smiled sitting up a little, sliding her hands up to rest on either side of Santana's neck, "I guess as a lawyer I should have known you would have won, hands down."

"Or mouth down." She winked reaching around to grab Quinn's butt, lifting her up onto the desk.

Quinn let out a small squeak, before relaxing on the desk and happily welcoming Santana to stand between her legs. She leaned forward into the warmth, running her hands over Santana's forearms, titling her head up to meet Santana halfway for a soft kiss.

"Let's say we achieve that goal, even though I already agreed to Rachel staying here." Santana mumbled against her lips.

Quinn smiled, her hands sliding over a toned bicep and onto Santana's shoulder, gently tugging her a little closer. "I do like overachieving."

Santana simply smiled leaning down to take the lapel of Quinn's blouse between her teeth and tug it open, her eyes sparkling at the sight of cleavage, but before she could dive right in there was a knock on the door and Santana's headshot up, the sparkle in her eyes turning to ice. "You said tomorrow."

Quinn was equally confused looking over her shoulder and then back to Santana, "Rachel _did_ say tomorrow."

There was another knock, which caused Santana to growl before pushing off of the desk to head to the door. Quinn stayed behind to fix herself up as quickly as she could. knowing Santana probably wasn't going to be the nicest of people to whoever was at the door. She could already picture Rachel's suitcase being thrown down the hall.

When Quinn rounded the corner she spotted Jesse at the door, Santana lecturing him probably about how he interrupted at the wrong time. She cleared her throat and walked over, greeting him with a hug.

"I interrupted." He said as he gave the blonde a squeeze and pulled back, nodding to Santana to indicate she indeed informed him that he came over at the wrong time.

"It's okay." Quinn smiled.

"It's not okay, these days people text before they come over, but whatever." Santana mumbled turning to head back to the office.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, "Sorry, you know how she gets."

Jesse nodded having been the victim of Santana's attitude many a times, especially when Rachel and he had started to date again. It did make him happy to know that Santana had changed a lot since he first met her, heck all three people standing in this apartment right now did a complete 180 and they all cared about Rachel to the moon and back, definitely a big happy change since their high school days.

"What can we do for you?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel informed me that she would be staying with you for the next few days." Jesse began to explain, "I just wanted to drop off a few of Rachel's comforts."

Quinn nodded and moved aside to let him in, the two of them heading into the kitchen. He set a bag on the table and began to pull items out, "She likes lemon tea." He explained, "I usually make it for her before bed and I add just a hint of honey. Good for the throat." He said holding it up to show Quinn, before pulling out some dark chocolate and a slew of other stuff, which made Quinn wonder if she would have to feed these to Rachel like some kind of toddler. A few minutes later he was done and clasps his hands together, "I just feel bad for leaving her, especially since she can't stay in the comfort of our home." He said heading for the door and Quinn just nodded along in acceptance, thinking about how good Jesse had been to Rachel. If she couldn't be with Finn, she was glad Jesse had come back into her life to make her friend happy again.

"Santana and I will make sure Rachel has a comfortable stay." Quinn assured him.

Jesse gave Quinn another hug, "Thank you so much, Quinn. We both appreciate it." He said, "And tell Santana sorry I interrupted. I'll text next time." He promised with a wink.

Quinn lightly laughed waving goodbye and wishing him a safe trip, before shutting the door and heading in search of her girlfriend.

"I ordered out." Santana said coming out of the office meeting Quinn just as the blonde was about to enter the room, "Pizza." She shrugged, "Figured we should eat the bad stuff before Berry comes over and forces us to eat healthy shit."

Quinn shook her head leaning in to wrap her arms around Santana's waist, "You still pick on her, even when she's not here. I know you secretly love her to death, so why?"

"She's our friend, but she's still weird." Santana answered.

Just as Quinn was about to defend Rachel, Santana pulled away, walking over to the kitchen table where all the stuff Jesse had brought over laid out. "What is this?" Santana asked reading some of the labels, "Vegan chap stick?" She snorted tossing it onto the table, "Vegan ice cream!? Why even eat if you're just going to ruin food!? She's not even here and my stomach is already churning with disgust."

Quinn held back a laugh, "Babe, you don't have to eat it. Jesse just brought it over as a comfort for Rachel. It was really nice and thoughtful of him."

"I wonder if his and Rachel's periods are synced."

"Santana!" Quinn laughed walking over and shoving her girlfriend playfully.

"What!?" Santana grinned, "I'm just saying."

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower before the pizza gets here." Quinn said as she unbuttoned the rest of her blouse, hinting at an invitation.

"Okay." Santana said still going through some of the items on the table, reading the ingredients on the packaging, the look of disgust plastered all over her face.

Quinn shook her head. sometimes Santana could be so clueless. Once her shirt was tossed to the ground, she unhooked her bra, pulling the straps down as she spoke, "San, I'm going to take a shower..." she slowly spoke and then without warning she slingshot her bra at Santana it hitting her right in the face.

Santana jumped and caught the article, realization settling in, "Oh!" she said and within seconds she had sprang forward grabbing Quinn and the two heading into the bathroom together. If Rachel was spending some nights here, Santana was going to make sure she got her fill of Quinn as much as she could before a tiny brunette was there to interrupt.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and those who are following this story. I must say I am having fun writing this! haha!**

XXX

Chapter 2

Santana walked into the apartment stopping in the entrance to take in a deep breath. Her eyes fluttered shut and the aroma of something good filled her nose.

"I love when Quinn cooks." Santana mumbled to herself, shutting the door and tossing her jacket into a random place in the small foyer, eager to see what the blonde was cooking up for dinner. When she rounded the corner her smile grew at the sight before her. It wasn't food, but instead something even more delicious; Quinn bent over sliding something into the oven. "I love when you cook." She quietly said coming to stand behind her, both hands fully grasping a jean clad ass before sliding to Quinn's hips to pull her closer.

"Umm, Santana?" the woman in front of her questioned, "Although I do appreciate the unexpected love for my cooking, I find it highly inappropriate to greet me in such a way."

The voice registered with Santana's ears, her eyes going wide with shock, "RACHEL!?"

Rachel stood up straight with a smile, looking over her shoulder to greet her friend, "Yep!"

"Oh god!" Santana backed away hands up in the air, "Oh god, Quinn!?"

Quinn entered the kitchen a few seconds later, "You two are already fighting?" She asked her eyes going to an amused looking Rachel and then scanning to find a horrified looking Santana. "What's going on?"

"I..I..." Santana stuttered before looking over to her girlfriend, "I grabbed Rachel Berry's ass."

Quinn walked forward, grabbing her forearm and tugging her close.

"I thought it was you." Santana pouted, wrapping her arms around Quinn and hiding her face in the blonde's neck. "It was Rachel Berry." She whispered, which caused Quinn to lightly laugh. "My phalanges were wrapped around Rachel's tight ass."

"Okay too much detail, babe." Quinn cooed, giving Rachel an apologetic look.

"It's okay, Santana." Rachel assured, "It was a mistake. You thought I was Quinn. Just, please be a little more alert next time." She said rubbing her backside, "Jesse doesn't grab me that hard."

"Because he's weak." Santana murmured, lifting her head to look at Quinn. Quinn could swear she almost saw tears in her eyes.

"Baby, you're being so dramatic right now." Quinn laughed, cupping Santana's cheeks, "Would it make you feel better if you grabbed my ass?"

Santana nodded, "Maybe your boobs too?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and tugged her down the hall and into the office, "I have to finish up a few things." She said guiding Santana to sit down behind her desk, and then sitting in her lap, "Just don't be too distracting."

Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist, enjoying the closeness. She allowed Quinn to type for a few minutes, before finally speaking up, "You're letting her cook us a weird meal?"

"She insisted." Quinn said, "And she promised it would be something we all enjoy. It's for letting her stay here." She leaned back resting her hands over Santana's, "Babe, she's our friend be nice." She pleaded pressing a kiss to her cheek, "For me."

"I am nice."

Quinn nodded, "I know, you've grown a lot." She teased, "But she's staying with us for a few days, you're going to get annoyed. I know you."

Santana sighed, "Okay okay." She said shaking her head, "Rachel _is_ a good friend. I'll just try and not be around her a lot."

Quinn shook her head and with a sarcastic remark, replied "Oh that's nice, San, just avoid her."

"Don't you have work to do?" Santana asked pointing to the laptop that was sitting in front of them. She was tired of getting lectured and she just wanted to try and forget that Rachel was there, and that her ass was in her hands only minutes ago.

Quinn nodded and made herself comfortable in Santana's lap and then went back to the case she was working on.

Inevitably, Santana grew bored. So, Santana being Santana, she slipped her hands under Quinn's shirt and began drawing lazy circles over a taut stomach. When Quinn didn't protest and instead flexed and sat up straighter, Santana moved her hands higher.

Quinn let out a satisfied low moan. She had a big case coming up and she had been working nonstop at the office and even at home, she figured she deserved a small break. "San, could you maybe move your hands to my back?" She pleaded leaning forward a bit to give her girlfriend room to massage.

Santana moved her fingers to Quinn's back, massaging the tense muscles. "Lots of knots, Quinn." Santana commented, working her hands and fingers up the middle of her back, smiling when she reached the hook of Quinn's bra. "This is in my way..."

Quinn just mumbled something with a nod, arching her back and pushing into Santana's fingers a little more. Quinn let Santana work her magic, the muscles in her back loving her for it. Her eyes fluttered shut and her body began relaxing into Santana's touch, her head automatically titling to the side when soft lips brushed the dip of her neck. She didn't even notice Santana had taken her shirt off allowing perfect white teeth to scrape along her skin and then suddenly two warm hands were cupping her boobs, which caused her to snap out of it.

"Santana!"

Santana froze, her lips inches from Quinn's earlobe, "What?"

Quinn sat up, finding her shirt on the ground and her bra hanging off of her, "How do you do that!?"

"Pamper my girlfriend?"

Quinn climbed off of her, adjusting herself to put her bra back on, "San, I have so much work to do. I don't have time for this." She said grabbing her arm and tugging her out of the chair.

"Quinn..."

"We can fool around tonight. _Maybe_."

Santana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, "I hate when you work on a big case."

Quinn picked her shirt up from the ground and walked Santana to the door, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Santana mumbled turning and heading out of the office, shutting the door behind her to let Quinn have some peace. She slowly walked down the hallway peeking her head around the corner, making eye contact with Rachel.

"You could help me set the table?" Rachel asked turning to grab some plates from the cupboard.

"As if." Santana mumbled, going over to flop on the couch, kicking her shoes off and propping her feet onto the table. She grabbed a Cosmo and began reading it, bummed out she couldn't have any fun with Quinn. After a few pages, she looked up smirking in Rachel's direction, "Any chance you could bring me a drink?"

Rachel rose a brow, setting the last utensil on the table, "As if."

Santana scoffed, but smiled, "Oh, and the bickering begins."

Rachel shrugged, "Just like our times in the loft, I suppose."

Santana pushed herself up from the couch heading over to the open kitchen and grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. After taking a drink she peered into a pot that seemed to be simmering on the stove, "So, what exactly are you cooking?"

"It's spaghetti sauce." Rachel rolled eyes due to Santana's facial expression. "Yes it's meatless, but still just as good." She said walking over and opening the oven to check on the garlic bread she had inside.

"Whoa, garlic bread too?"

"Yeah." Rachel answered, "withdairyfreecheese." She quickly said shutting the oven to check on something else,

"Um, dairy _free_ cheese?"

When Rachel didn't answer, Santana shook her head, "No, no, no. We use real cheese in this house."

"It tastes just the same, Santana."

"Dairy free cheese? Oh dios mio."

Rachel watched her leave the kitchen and head back over to the couch. She definitely wasn't about to tell her that the sauce was going to be used on squash instead of actual noodles. She would wait until Quinn was around for that.

A little bit later, Quinn and Santana were sat at the table, while Rachel served them.

"I feel bad, let me help you." Quinn offered.

Rachel shook her head, "No way. You guys are letting me stay here for free, so I am going to serve you dinner."

"You can't call it dinner if there isn't any actual food product in it." Santana stated and it caused Quinn's elbow to connect right into her ribs.

"Ow."

"We will love whatever you made for us." Quinn smiled.

"Don't eat the garlic bread." Santana said and quickly covered her side from any hits from Quinn, but instead she just received a warning glare.

Finally everything was laid out in front of them and Rachel nervously watched Santana's reaction.

"You said you made spaghetti." Santana said.

Rachel moved to stand on the other side of where Quinn was sitting, having the blonde in between her and Santana felt like a safe thing to do. "I said I made spaghetti sauce."

"This is spaghetti squash." Quinn turned to look at Santana, "It's just as good, my mom used to make it all the time." And then turned to look up at Rachel, "Thank you, everything looks great, have a seat, Rach."

"I uh..." Rachel peaked over at Santana who was still staring at her plate of food, catching herself ducking when Santana reached for the salt.

"Rachel." Quinn smiled, "What's wrong, time to eat."

"Sorry." Rachel said, backing up and moving to sit across from the couple, nervously waiting for a reaction from Santana. "I hope you like it."

Quinn nodded, already chewing a bite and swallowing before speaking, "It tastes great." She said and then looked over at Santana who had brought a forkful up to her mouth, but paused so she could stick her tongue out to get a taste. "Just eat it already." Quinn said and finally Santana stuck the fork in her mouth, taking slow bites, but then nodded in approval.

"It's good." Santana said taking another bite, looking anywhere else but Rachel as she said in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, satisfied her dinner had turned out. "You're welcome." She happily replied, relaxing and finally eating.

After enjoying their dinner, Santana stood up and began clearing the dishes, Rachel looking from the dark haired beauty and back to Quinn a little surprised.

"I taught her well." Quinn teased with a wink.

"I remember in the loft her clothes used to be scattered everywhere."

"Oh god, she's good at cleaning the kitchen, but yes her clothes are everywhere." Quinn said nodding in agreement with Rachel.

"Okay, I can hear you." Santana said coming back to the table to grab some more stuff, "And you used to love wearing my stuff, Rach, and you, Quinn love seeing me walk around the apartment in just my bra and panties while I search for something to wear." With that she turned on her heels and headed back over to the sink.

Quinn shrugged standing up to help, "Well she's not wrong."

Rachel stood up as well to begin helping, but Quinn shook her head, "We'll clean up, you can go and get yourself unpacked and ready for the evening." She assured, "I know you have a night time routine."

Rachel was about to protest, she was the one who made the mess after all, but Quinn just shook her head and pointed her in the direction of the spare bedroom. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel finally complied with a smile and then headed into the spare bedroom.

A while later after everything was cleaned up and all that, the three of them settled in the living room to unwind for a bit before bed. Rachel was curled up on the loveseat by herself reading her script, while Quinn was cuddled into Santana's side on the couch, the both of them zoned out watching TV.

Rachel tried to focus on reading her lines, but every so often she caught herself staring in the direction of Santana and Quinn. It had been two years since they had been a couple and yet she was still fascinated by it. They were so much alike yet so different at the same time. Not to mention she thought Quinn was the queen of all straight women up until she found out about the night of Mr. Schue's failed wedding.

"You can take a picture." Santana smirked looking over to Rachel.

"I...sorry." Rachel softly smiled. She was honestly just happy for the both of them. Santana could be hard to get along with sometimes, but it didn't mean she didn't deserve to be happy. And Quinn had been through so much, she definitely deserved all the happiness and sometimes she still couldn't fathom that most of that happiness was because of Santana.

"What are you thinking about?" Quinn lazily asked turning her head to look at Rachel. "You and the rest of them always give us that look once in a while."

"Jealous." Santana simply said her fingers combing through Quinn's hair.

Rachel shifted a bit awkwardly, before smirking with a shrug, "You two are cute together. I don't know."

"We're hot together." Santana corrected.

"I know." Quinn smiled pulling away to press a kiss to Santana's cheek, "It took us long enough to figure it out." She said as she stood up pulling Santana up with her, shutting the TV off to indicate that she wanted to go to sleep.

"Things just have a funny way of working out I guess." Rachel smirked.

"Well," Santana began as Quinn tugged her towards the bedroom, "just don't be weird and watch us while we're sleeping, okay?"

Rachel blushed, but she also rolled her eyes, "I promise you that will not happen."

"Goodnight, Rachel. " Quinn smiled, squeezing her shoulder as she walked behind the loveseat and toward the bedroom, "Santana likes it cold at night, so extra blankets are in the closet in the spare bedroom. Help yourself to anything else."

"Thank you again." Rachel called over her shoulder, "Goodnight." She added watching the two disappear down the hallway. She sighed grabbing her phone to send Jesse a quick goodnight text and then headed into the spare room for the night.

Quinn walked out of the bathroom, finding Santana was already sprawled out on the bed, "So, which will it be?"

Santana's eyebrow arched, turning her head in Quinn's direction, her girlfriend in a tight tank top and boy shorts. "Huh?"

Quinn pumped some lotion into her hand, smoothing it down her arms, "I'm too tired to really do anything tonight." She said with an apologetic tone, "But after that incident with your hands and Rachel Berry's ass..." She paused to smile slyly, "I did promise you could grab my ass or boobs." She explained, "So you pick."

"Oh!" Santana grinned, her eyes running slowly up and down Quinn's body. Her decision was quickly made when the blonde bent over to apply lotion to her legs and one of her favourite assets was staring her right in the face, "Ass, definitely your ass."

Quinn nodded with approval, "Perfect." She said crawling into bed, "My favourite sleeping position." She stated before shutting the lamp off and then turning to settle against Santana. Her head on Santana's chest, their legs intertwined and her hand resting comfortably on Santana's bare stomach.

Santana's hand quickly found a spot on the blonde's butt giving it a small squeeze, before relaxing into the mattress. She pressed a kiss to the top of Quinn's head and shut her eyes.

"Rachel made us dinner. You didn't try and hurt her." Quinn mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep. "I don't know what Kurt was talking about? Her staying here is going to be fine."

XXX

The next day Quinn was eating her words as she tried to talk to a panicked Rachel over the phone.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry. I know I'm bothering you at work." Rachel panted having no choice but to call Quinn's work phone to get help, "Please come back home. Santana is going to kill me!" She screamed.

Quinn flinched when she heard something crash through the phone, "What's going on!?"

"I was just trying to do something nice. AH! Santana!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. It was Friday afternoon. She supposed she could just leave early and work from home for the weekend. It was probably a better idea than having to defend her girlfriend in court for the murder of Rachel Berry. "Okay, okay...just. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Hurry!"

Quinn sighed not sure if Rachel was being overdramatic or if Santana was really that pissed. She pulled her cell phone out, her eyes going wide when she saw she had 12 text messages and 4 missed calls from Santana. She quickly packed up her things and hailed the first cab she saw paying him extra to make it quick. Once she pulled up to their apartment building she ran to the elevator pushing the buttons repeatedly, wondering if that even helped motivate the elevator to arrive faster. As soon as it opened on their floor she quickly made it to the door and flung it open.

"Santana!"

" _Te voy a vencer!"_

"Great, she's yelling in Spanish." Quinn followed her girlfriend's angry voice, finding her pounding on the bathroom door, "Santana."

Santana's head snapped in Quinn's direction her eyes full of rage, "She shrunk everything!"

"I was just trying to be helpful." Came a scared voice muffled by the door.

Santana grabbed a dress that was on the ground, holding it up for Quinn to look at. Quinn chewed her bottom lip and nodded, Rachel fucked up. Santana _could_ wear it, maybe just for her in the privacy of their bedroom, but it definitely wasn't appropriate to wear in public anymore.

"That's not the only one." Santana growled throwing the dress against the wall and pounding on the bathroom door again, "You're going to have to come out sometime!"

"It's a bathroom. I can stay in here for a lifetime." Rachel countered.

The palm of Santana's hand slammed into the wood once again, furious, "I'm going to unhinge the door then!"

"Quinn!" Rachel screamed.

Quinn approached Santana, setting a gentle hand on her shoulder. It wasn't the first time she had to calm her girlfriend down, "I know you're mad." She softly said, "But Santana I can buy you another dress."

"That's not the point!"

Quinn sighed, sliding her hand down Santana's arm and lacing their fingers together tugging her close, "Santana." She calmly said "Look at me."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"Well stop acting like one."

Santana finally looked at Quinn, if only because she was a little offended.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded, pulling on her arm again, finally getting Santana to cave and come closer. "Let's go take a few breaths in the bedroom?"

Santana sighed turning to the bathroom door, slamming her hand against it one last time to give Rachel another scare, before letting Quinn pull her into their bedroom. Quinn made Santana sit on the bed and she stood in between her legs, resting her hands on Santana's shoulders.

"So, she cleaned up after you and shrunk your clothes?" Quinn asked trying to get all the details.

Santana nodded, "What adult doesn't know how to do stupid laundry!?"

Quinn smirked titling her head a bit, "Gee I wonder?"

"Shut up, Quinn. I know how to properly do laundry without ruining anything. My bad habit is keeping my clothes lying around."

Quinn sighed, brushing some of Santana's hair out of her face, "Baby, they're just clothes."

"Maybe some of them are just clothes." Santana mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean." Quinn questioned confused by her statement.

Santana shrugged, "Never mind."

"Tell me what you mean and maybe I'll understand why it provoked you to almost kill Rachel."

"Almost?"

"Santana, please?"

Santana turned her head, finding the wall a lot more interesting than anything else. "I don't want to say."

Quinn cupped her cheeks, gently turning Santana to look up at her, "Santana?"

They both had a stare down for a few seconds, before Santana huffed and rolled her eyes, finding herself repeating Quinn's question from the night before, "How do you do that?"

Quinn smirked in success, waiting for Santana to explain.

"You don't recognize that dress?" Santana asked referring to the one she was holding up before.

"Yeah, it was..." Quinn paused her face falling with compassion, "Aw, San." She whispered sitting on Santana's thigh, "That was the dress you wore when you asked to be my girlfriend."

Santana bit her lip and nodded, "It even still had the wine stain on it." She smirked, "Remember I knocked the wine glass over because I was so nervous?"

Quinn lightly laughed, pressing a kiss to her temple and then stood up, "Yes, I remember everything from that night, one of the happiest nights of my life."

Santana nodded feeling herself starting to relax a bit, watching as Quinn went to her nightstand to pull something out. "That's why I was so pissed."

"I can understand that." Quinn agreed, "But, Rachel was just trying to do something nice for us." She explained, "Also we have another reminder of that night." Quinn said handing Santana a picture.

Santana took the photo to look at it. Sure enough it was the night they were talking about. Santana was in that dress, wine stain and all, Quinn also in a dress. In the photo they were standing close, both smiling at each other, the memory causing Santana to smile.

"Rachel took that picture." Quinn quietly said,

"I know." Santana whispered.

Quinn waited a few minutes, giving Santana some time to process.

"So you're not going to hurt or kill Rachel?"

Santana leaned back on her hands and shook her head, "No." She answered, but there was a twinkle in her eyes, "Not today." She smirked.

Quinn smiled patting Santana on the head before leaving the room to retrieve Rachel, "It's okay you can come out from hiding now."

"Is she tied down?" Rachel called out.

Quinn laughed, "She's not tied down. She is calmed down though. Still mad at you, but she won't hurt you."

"That's fair." Rachel said slowly opening the door of the bathroom, a blast from the past suddenly washing over her, "She's not going to slushie me is she?"

"No." Quinn promised a bit unsurely, "Well I don't know, you might want to be on guard. I can't tame her 24/7."

"Quinn!?"

"She won't slushie you." Quinn laughed

"Okay." Rachel said letting out a slow breath and walking out of the bathroom. "I feel so bad."

"It's okay. She'll be fine." Quinn said wrapping an arm around Rachel's shoulders, "But from now on just relax, you're our guest. Let us take care of you."

Rachel nodded, "I have to leave for rehearsal anyway. So at least I'll be out of Santana's way for a few hours."

"Okay." Quinn said, giving her a squeeze, and then she headed into her office, pulling her phone out and quickly dialing a number. It rang twice before the person answered, "Kurt, you were right this was a bad idea!"

XXXX

 **Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ow." Santana mumbled as she walked off the elevator and slowly down the hallway to their apartment. She cursed as she rummaged through her bag to find her keys, the muscle in her shoulder burning under her skin, "Oh fuck, stupid gym and trying to be healthy." After successfully finding her key she unlocked the door and kicked it open letting all her stuff drop to the ground. "Quinn?"

She shoved her stuff aside and shut the door, whimpering when her muscle pulled again, pain spreading across her upper back, "Oh god, Quinn?"

"She had to go to work." Rachel quietly said coming around the corner to cautiously greet the taller girl noticing the pained expression on her face, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Santana shook her head as she very carefully tried to stretch, "I'll just take a hot shower." She said through gritted teeth.

"You don't look well." Rachel stated taking a step forward, "Did you pull a muscle?"

"I don't know." Was all Santana could say, the unpleasant ache sucking her wit right from her.

"I can help." Rachel said finally moving closer and trying to step behind Santana, but Santana blocked her, "Santana?"

"I'll take a shower and wait for Quinn."

Rachel sighed and nodded, letting Santana walk by her, slowly she noticed, which obviously gave Rachel time to act before thinking and before she knew it her hands were on Santana's shoulders, kneading into her sore spot.

"Rach!"

Rachel's eyes went wide, her mind catching up to her actions, vivid images of Santana attacking her popping up. "Please just don't mangle my body! My dads deserve to see me one last time!"

"Oh god, don't stop."

"I'm sor- wait, what?"

Santana relaxed a bit under Rachel's touch, leaning back into her. "Shhh, this is weird, but your man hands are working."

Rachel rolled her eyes at the old insult, but she carried on with her massage, "It'll be easier if you're sitting."

"Uh huh." Santana agreed, but instead of moving to a chair, she slowly sank to her knees with a whimper and slumped to the ground to stretch out on her stomach. Rachel went with it, pausing a few seconds before hesitantly moving to straddle Santana's lower back.

"Right here?" Rachel questioned as she attentively pressed her fingers to Santana's shoulder blades.

"Yeah, but harder okay?" Santana mumbled the side of her face squished to the ground.

Rachel complied by applying more pressure, smirking when Santana moaned in approval. "How did you hurt yourself?"

"The stupid weight thing."

Rachel let out a small laugh, "Ah the stupid weight thing. Gets me every time." She teased.

"Mmhmm" Was all Santana could muster letting her entire body relax under Rachel.

They both went quiet the only sounds heard were Santana's whimpers as Rachel's fingers dug into her sore muscles. However after a few minutes of silence, Rachel finally had to cut into it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Rachel quietly said, "Your clothes and Quinn told me how much that dress meant to you. I still feel terrible."

"I'll tell you what, Berry. If you can make this pain go away I'll still be kind of mad at you, because that dress represents me finding happiness again, but I won't go all Lima Heights on you."

Rachel let out a slow breath, but she nodded in agreement, "That sounds reasonable."

"Now please get back to – ahh, you're so fucking good at this." Santana muttered when Rachel applied pressure again, "Don't tell Quinn-"

"Don't tell Quinn what!?" The blonde angrily asked as she burst through the door, "Really you guys, you pretend to fight and I leave and-" she stopped when she almost tripped over them just in front of the entrance, finally realizing what was going on, "Oh."

Rachel put her hands up in defense, while Santana lay motionless.

"She hurt herself at the gym. I was just trying to help." Rachel explained.

"Rachel and I don't pretend to fight." Santana groaned from the ground, upset by the lack of kneading. "Quinn." Santana strained to lift her head to look at her girlfriend, "Can you bring me some Motrin and let Rachel carry on?"

"No." Quinn firmly said crouching down to her knees, "Rachel can get you the Motrin and I'll be the one who gets to touch my girlfriend's back."

Rachel's eyes went wide. It was starting to get stressful living with the couple. Just as she fixed the problem between her and Santana, she sensed that she managed to cause a problem between her and Quinn.

"Right away!" Rachel said hopping up and quickly heading to the kitchen, not messing with that tone that sent her right back to pre-Glee Quinn.

"Oh, jealousy looks good on you." Santana teased.

Quinn moved to straddle Santana's lower back, taking over what Rachel was doing seconds before, "I heard moans from the other side of the door." Quinn said, "Not to mention she was straddling you in a dress."

"Oh yeah, so she was." Santana grinned, lifting her head up to see if Rachel was around, "Wanky."

"Santana." Quinn sternly said pushing her head back to the ground, "Not funny."

"It's Rachel. Nothin' to get mad about." Santana stated and in the best Quinn impression she could muster, she said "Rachel was just being helpful, be nice to her."

Quinn paused her movements and then stood up, "She can take care of you then."

Santana didn't move. She just stayed on the ground listening to Quinn's heels click against the hardwood floor all the way to their bedroom. "Good one." She mumbled to herself.

"I feel like I've been causing nothing but trouble." Rachel said as she came back with a water bottle and the bottle of pills.

"No, it's fine." Santana said as she slowly rolled onto her back, and sat up. "Quinn is stressed from work. She's tired and cranky."

"If you say so." Rachel said handing Santana the water and pills. "I have rehearsal." She quietly said grabbing her coat and sliding it on.

Santana nodded and watched her go, feeling kind of bad Rachel clearly wasn't having a comfortable stay. Jesse was gone and her apartment was being renovated, so she couldn't stay at home and I'm sure if Kurt and Blaine weren't visiting Ohio right now they would have been her first choice.

Santana sighed and slowly stood up, heading into the bedroom. "Quinn, I know you're upset right now, but we need to talk." She stated popping some pills and setting the water on the dresser, "I don't know why, but I may actually feel bad for Rac-"

Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pressing their lips together.

Santana both groaned in delight and slight pain, "Careful." She whispered against her lips, feeling Quinn's arms loosen a bit on her shoulders.

"I know." Quinn said pressing a kiss to Santana's lips, "I overreacted." She said pressing a kiss to Santana's jaw, and then down her neck, "I'm just so stressed. I had to go into work today and it's Saturday." She mumbled, her lips never leaving Santana's neck, "And I still feel so behind."

"Mmhmm." Santana nodded her eyes fluttering shut.

"I'll apologize to Rachel." Quinn promised, biting her earlobe and tugging, "But right now I _need_ you."

"I just..."

"I know you're hurt." Quinn said slowly walking her to the bed. she let Santana lay down on it, before moving to straddle her waist. "I need a release." She growled, sliding her hands up Santana's shirt, raking her nails down her abdomen.

"Talk about mood swings." Santana joked, shifting cautiously to get comfortable, her eyes full of desire.

"I'll do all the work." Quinn said leaning down to take Santana's bottom lip between her teeth, giving it a playful tug, causing Santana's eyes to roll back and letting her have full control. There were always two ways Quinn acted when work stressed her out, extremely moody or extremely frisky. Santana was happy she found out about the frisky part, because it made it way easier to turn her irritability around.

"Whatever you want, Quinn." Santana murmured.

XXX

A bit later, Rachel entered the apartment, cell phone to her ear, "I've been trying to be pleasant, but it backfires." She said in a whisper, "I might just get a hotel for the rest of the renovation."

"No you aren't." Quinn said coming from around the corner.

Rachel looked up, chewing on her bottom lip, "I have to go. I'll call you later?" she questioned waiting a beat, before adding, "I love you too, bye."

"I'm sorry." Both blonde and brunette said at the exact same time.

"It's just, work sometimes." Quinn said giving her a brief explanation, before walking over to her and grabbing her hand, "Come on. This time I made you dinner."

"You did?" Rachel questioned, allowing Quinn to guide her into the kitchen, looking around, "Where's Santana?"

Quinn smiled slyly, not even noticing the smug look that was radiating off of her face, "She's sleeping." She answered, indicating that she was the one responsible for her exhaustion without even using words. Anyone could have picked up on it and it definitely didn't go over Rachel's head. Quinn's mood had definitely changed and she almost seemed giddy.

"Oh." Rachel shyly smiled.

"She can eat later." Quinn said grabbing two plates, "Have a seat." She instructed, plating the food for them and then bringing it over to the table.

It didn't take long before the two began reminiscing about high school, mostly the fun times. When they were done, they simply pushed their plates aside and kept talking.

"Let's crack open some wine." Quinn smiled, standing up to bring their dishes to the kitchen and grab some wine glasses.

"Ooh, an impromptu girl's night!" Rachel smiled with a clap of her hands. "Should we wake Santana?"

Quinn shook her head as she brought the glasses and wine to the table, "We'll let her sleep."

Rachel smirked, holding her glass while Quinn poured, studying her friend's face, "You want to talk about her?"

This time Quinn nodded, not saying anything as she poured herself some wine and then sat back down. She waited a few seconds, before letting out a content sigh and saying, "I want to marry her."

Rachel choked on the liquid running down her throat due to the sudden revelation.

Quinn lightly laughed, "Sorry."

Rachel coughed a bit and then smiled, reaching out to squeeze her hand, "Quinn!"

"Probably not anytime soon, I've just been thinking about it a lot lately." Quinn said, "I know this is cheesy, but every day I just keep falling even more. I'm the happiest I ever been."

"I'm happy for you, for the both of you." Rachel honestly said.

"I know you two don't get along sometimes." Quinn sighed, "But she really does care for you."

Rachel nodded, "I know, Jesse told me that she cornered him one time and gave him a whole speech and warning about how he better treat me well or he'd have to answer to her." she smirked, "But I think all that matters is that she cares for you and makes you happy."

"She definitely does." Quinn smiled.

They both looked at each other and at the same time said, "Weird." And with that they clanked their glasses together and fell into a fit of laughter.

"What are you guys doing?" Santana mumbled as she appeared from the hallway, still drowsy.

"Did we wake you?" Quinn asked,

Santana shrugged, pressing a kiss to Rachel's cheek and then one to Quinn's before heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks for the kiss?" Rachel questioned with an amused smirk.

"My shoulder feels great." She answered Rachel. "Thank you." she said coming back with an empty wine glass, choosing to sit in Quinn's lap.

Quinn smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What are you two giggling about?" Santana asked taking a sip of the wine and then leaning back into Quinn. She usually didn't like showing her affectionate side in front of other people, but she was still groggy and she woke up without Quinn, so she nuzzled her nose in her neck and laid her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"Nothing." They both answered at the same time.

Santana smiled, "So me then?"

"High school mostly." Rachel replied.

"I'll cheers to Glee." Santana said holding her glass up and waited for the other two to mimic, taking a drink after their glasses touched.

Sometime later the three had moved to the couch. Santana made it through one glass of wine before passing out sprawled on the couch, her legs resting in Quinn's lap. Quinn looked over, smiling at her sleeping love.

"Hey, Rach. You want to see something funny?"

Rachel's eyebrows rose with curiosity and she nodded.

Quinn smiled, carefully moving Santana's feet from her lap and crawled to the ground to kneel next to Santana's head, the three glasses of wine causing her to sway a little. She placed her hand on her stomach and lowered her head so her lips were inches from her ear, "San..." she whispered, causing the girl to stir in her sleep, "Santana, remember that movie Paranormal Activity."

"Nooo." Santana whimpered.

"Santana doesn't get scared." Rachel gasped, sitting on the edge of her seat to see what would happen next.

"Well I set up a camera."

Santana's eyes opened and she smiled up at Quinn, "Kinky."

Rachel laughed falling back against the couch.

"You were awake!?" Quinn gasped

Santana nodded, tugging Quinn onto the couch, "I was pretending to be asleep so I didn't have to join in the conversation." She answered, "Just too lazy to go to the bedroom. And I want to-" She looked over at Rachel, and stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"You want to what?" Quinn questioned, laying her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Am I keeping you from sex?" Rachel bluntly asked.

"No." Santana said, "Don't make fun of me, Rachel." She said before pulling Quinn close, "I just want to get my cuddles on."

Rachel smiled, "Oh well, feel free to cuddle all you want. It doesn't bother me."

Quinn and Santana relaxed on the couch with each other, the three girls still talking up a storm, which eventually did turn into just Quinn and Rachel talking once Santana fell asleep for real this time. Sometime around three in the morning, Quinn gathered blankets for them and they slept in the living room, Rachel commenting on how it was like the slumber party she always dreamed of having when she was in high school.

Finally since Rachel had arrived, all three girls slept peacefully that night.

XXX

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of short and boring? I needed it to be kind of a filler.**

 **Next Chapter will probably be the last.**

 **As always thank you for reading and reviewing. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for the wait.**

 **So this is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favored it. It means a lot. :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

XXX

Chapter 4

Quinn walked in the apartment letting out a sigh. She didn't even bother hanging her stuff up and instead dropped her things on the ground, finally able to stretch her muscles out. She pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut as she entered the apartment, wrapping her arms around the first presence she felt. She nuzzled her nose in the brunette's neck inhaling and then quickly pulling away.

"You're not Santana." Quinn blushed her eyes wide as she looked at Rachel.

Rachel let out a small giggle as she pulled back, "Sorry, she had to run out to the store, mumbling something about Blaine and guitar strings."

Quinn smirked with a nod, "Oh right, her and Blaine are performing at the end of the week."

Rachel smiled with a nodded, "I'm excited for them. Never would have pictured them working together, but, exciting nonetheless."

"I agree." Quinn answered, titling her head back and forth to stretch her neck.

Rachel chewed her lip with thought as she watched her, going back and forth on if she should speak up. She opened her mouth a few times, but then backed down, not sure if she should suggest an idea for Quinn to try. She felt like she had overstepped her boundaries enough these past two days, she didn't want to overstep again.

"What is it, Rachel?"

Rachel looked at her sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders, before finally speaking, "You could try yoga."

"I have thought about it." Quinn answered.

"It's a nice stress reliever and good for the body." Rachel offered, "I even brought a DVD if you want to try it?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment, before finally nodding, "You know what, let's do it."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"You set it up and I'll go get changed."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later Santana entered the apartment, grumbling as she picked up Quinn's stuff from the ground, "She talks about me leaving my shit everywhere." After hanging her girlfriend's stuff up, she walked pass the kitchen and into the living room, "Hey, I'm-" she stopped dead in her sentence her eyes going wide with desire at the sight before her.

"Hey, San." Quinn smiled from the ground, lying on her stomach using her arms to push herself up and stretch her back out.

"Hi." Santana whispered slowly walking towards the two of them, her lips tugging into a smile as Quinn changed positions and bent her body into downward dog. Her breath hitched in her throat, wetting her lips as her eyes slowly traced the curve of Quinn's perfectly trimmed body.

"Hey, Santana!"

Santana snapped from her daze and looked towards Rachel, simply giving her a nod, allowing her eyes to trail the outline of Rachel's healthy toned figure. She suddenly couldn't remember how to swallow, and she was pretty sure she was about to drool all over herself. She forced herself to shake her head clear, tearing her eyes from Rachel, there was no way she was going to let herself ogle Rachel Berry, especially when her sexy girlfriend was bending right in front of her. Once her motor skills began to function again, she walked over to the two of them, standing behind Quinn and resting her hands on her hips.

"Santana." Quinn grinned, looking at her upside down through the crack of her legs, "I'm trying to unwind."

Santana playfully pouted, pressing her body into Quinn a little, "I usually help you with that."

Quinn slowly stood up, leaning back into Santana, "But you weren't home." She softly said, finally turning around to wrap her arms around her, hiding her face in Santana's neck, inhaling her scent and feeling her body relax into Santana's warmth. She had to give it to Rachel, she could tell the yoga was helping, but nothing compared to having Santana relax her.

Santana pressed a kiss to her forehead, running her hands up and down her back, "Babe, please don't let me distract you from your activity." She said chancing a glance at Rachel again, feeling a small twinge of guilt for checking the girl out, but seriously she wasn't blind and Rachel was right there stretching in front of her.

"There's only about ten minutes left." Rachel informed them.

Santana felt a hand gently wrap around her chin, forcing her head to turn away from the petite brunette.

"Hey." Quinn lightly laughed catching her in the act.

A guilty grin spread across Santana's face and she simply gave her shoulders a shrug.

Quinn pressed a quick kiss to her lips, before quietly whispering, "You're lucky it's just Rachel." And then she playfully shoved her away so she could get back to the DVD.

Santana looked back and forth between them, wanting to stay and watch the rest of the yoga session, but the fact that she was checking Rachel out made her feel weird, so she quickly made her way to the bedroom until they were finished.

Fifteen minutes later Quinn walked into the bedroom pulling her shirt off and walking over to the bed where Santana sat playing on her phone.

Quinn straddled her lap causing Santana to toss her cell phone to the side and wrap both arms around her waist, a smile on her lips due to the sudden close contact.

"Rachel has dance rehearsal tonight." Quinn smirked, pressing a kiss to Santana's lips and wrapping her arms around her neck. "So I figure we can have some fun right now..." she trailed, pressing her body into Santana, pushing her to lay on the bed their lips locking and moving slowly together for a few seconds before Quinn pulled away to rub their noses together, "And then I just want to be with you." she quietly said.

"You are with me."

"I want to put a movie on, put our cell phones away and be with each other." Quinn explained.

Santana softly smiled, squeezing her lightly, "Deal."

"Now, let's get me out of these yoga clothes." Quinn smirked, leaning down to press some kisses along Santana's neck.

XXX

A few hours later Rachel quietly entered the apartment, tip toeing into the living room the only light being the glow of the television. She peered in seeing the two curled up on the couch together. Quinn turned her head in her direction, her fingers slowly running through Santana's hair.

"Hey." Quinn greeted her.

"It's snowing." Rachel smiled nodding to the window, "Is Santana sleeping? I have a fun idea for us to do?"

"I'm down for watching you two do yoga again." Santana mumbled her eyes still closed.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes, while Rachel blushed.

"We can go ice skating!" Rachel stated.

"Nooo." Santana whined, hiding her face in Quinn's neck, "Quinn, don't make me go."

Quinn smirked pulling her a little closer, "It'll be fun, Santana."

"I know a place we can go after that has free bread sticks." Rachel smirked wiggling her eyebrows, "They don't taste like the ones from Lima, but –"

Santana sat up before Rachel could finish, "Should have just started with free bread sticks."

Quinn laughed, "Santana wants her bread sticks and she wants them now."

Santana's eyes squinted in Quinn's direction, "I wants to get my mack on later too. Rachel promised bread sticks and I want lady kisses later from you."

Quinn stood up, shaking her head, "Not if you're going to talk like that."

"So we're going to go!?" Rachel excitedly asked, clasping her hands together.

"Yes, we'll go get ready." Quinn said pulling Santana along with her.

"Hold up." Santana said stopping in front of Rachel, "They're not like gluten free, dairy free, vegan bread sticks are they?"

Rachel sighed with an eye roll, "No, Santana. I promise they're "normal.""

"Good. I don't wants anybody messing with my bread sticks."

XXX

There weren't too many people when they went to the ice rink in New York City and the girls quickly laced up and hit the ice. Quinn and Santana were skating hand in hand, while Rachel was perfectly happy and content skating around on her own, enjoying the snowfall and the wintery atmosphere.

They were able to peacefully skate around the rink a few times before Rachel was starting to get hit on by a random crude man. She politely refused stating she had a boyfriend, but some men just didn't get it and in Santana's mind he needed to understand that no meant no.

"Santana you're getting that look in your eyes." Quinn warned, "Don't do anything stupid."

Rachel skated over to them, clearly a little bummed out some stranger had to come and ruin her time.

"Some people are so ignorant." Rachel mumbled coming up next to Quinn and matching their pace.

"Stay with us." Quinn said looping her arm through Rachel's.

Rachel simply nodded, trying to get back to letting herself take pleasure in the snowfall and being with her friends.

"It's supposed to snow all – _eep!_ " Rachel shrieked almost losing her balance as the guy skated back and tapped her ass. Quinn held on to her and kept her upright, turning to her right as she felt Santana drop her hand, dread rushing through her body as she watched her girlfriend skate for the brown haired pervert.

"And here we go." Quinn mumbled pulling her and Rachel over to the side so they could stop, both of them looking up just in time to see Santana body checked the man into the side of the rink. She got into his face, her head snapping side to side with attitude. She tugged his hoodie over his face, shoving him, before standing up straight and spinning perfectly around to skate back over to the blonde and brunette.

"And that's how it's done." Santana smiled, giving a little bow as she approached them.

Quinn was clearly annoyed, Rachel concerned, but also secretly delighted she was able to witness Santana deliver him an ice full of karma.

"You body checked him." Quinn stated.

Santana was beaming with amusement, "Right!"

Quinn sighed shoving her shoulder as she skated by Santana. Rachel soon followed, stopping to give Santana's forearm a squeeze. "Thank you, Santana."

"At least someone appreciates my heroism."

"Don't encourage her, Rachel." Quinn said as she carefully stepped off of the ice.

"I'm sorry, Quinn. Normally I don't tolerate violence when it comes to any situation, but I must confess after respectfully denying his actions and he still kept bothering me. Seeing Santana knock him over gave me a sense of great satisfaction."

Santana grinned waiting for Rachel to get off the ice, "See, I'm a hero."

"Some hero." A voice was heard as a blur skated by Santana and pushed her into the sides. She almost caught her balance, but her ankle twisted and she fell to the cold icy ground.

"Fuck."

Rachel was the first to her, crouching down on one side, while Quinn was soon on the other.

"Are you okay!?" Quinn asked.

"Just help me up." Santana mumbled, letting the two girls hoist her to a standing position. Once she was balanced you bet your ass she was going after that guy again, but pain tore into her ankle and she fell to her knee.

"Time to go, Santana!" Quinn scolded, both concerned and disappointed Santana was about to start a fight.

The girls quickly unlaced their skates and helped Santana to a taxi. She laid her head on Quinn's shoulder as she whimpered in pain.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital." Rachel suggested.

"Don't be dramatic we're not going to the hospital." Santana said, "It's just sprained or something."

"We could have just left instead of you going after him." Quinn said, but even though she was mad she held Santana's hand and let her squeeze it every time a round of pain happened to wash over her.

"He needed to learn a lesson." Santana countered.

"Looks like you both learned one." Quinn said, digging her nails into Santana's hand when she was about to retort with another comeback, "Santana." Her voice was stern and it made Santana close her mouth.

After a few minutes of silence, Santana turned to Rachel whose face spoke nothing but guilt. Santana softly nudged her to grab her attention, giving her a wink as she said, "Don't worry, it was worth it."

Rachel cleared her throat, looking from Quinn to Santana. She let out a sigh and took Santana's other hand, "Not if you got hurt."

"You two are no fun." Santana muttered moving to lean her head on Quinn's shoulder, but when she got a glance at the nasty look she was getting, she leaned into Rachel instead. "We're still getting bread sticks, right?"

"No!" Quinn and Rachel said at the exact same time.

Santana and the cab driver made eye contact in the review mirror, the guy giving her a smirk, while Santana shook her head, "It's like I have two girlfriends, but it's not even fun."

The driver quietly laughed as he pulled over in front of their apartment building. He was kind enough to help them get Santana out of the car, before Rachel and Quinn took over and brought Santana upstairs.

Once they were in the bedroom, Quinn helped Santana get dressed, all in silence of course. She probably would have rewarded her for being cute and protective over Rachel, but after the guy came back and ended up hurting Santana, she was mad. She definitely didn't like seeing Santana hurt and what made it worse was it ended up being Santana's fault, even if she was sticking up for their friend.

"You're having an internal battle." Santana said as she sat down on the bed, carefully swinging her legs onto the mattress to lie down.

Quinn walked over to prop her foot up on a pillow, "It was nice of you to stick up for Rachel, but I don't like seeing you get hurt."

Santana simply nodded, looking up when Rachel entered the room with a bag of ice that she handed to Quinn.

"I'm sorry you ended up getting hurt on my behalf, Santana." Rachel apologized.

"I think Quinn needs the apology more than me." Santana teased.

Quinn placed the ice on Santana's ankle and walked over to Rachel, "It's fine, I promise."

"If you need anything, please let me know." Rachel insisted, "I'll be up for a little bit before bed."

"Thank you." Quinn and Santana said at the same time, watching as she left the room.

Once she was gone, Santana looked up at Quinn with a small pout, "So who wants to cuddle a wounded girlfriend?"

Quinn snorted and shook her head, walking to the bedroom door, "Oh no, you wanted to be all big bad, Santana, well then you're staying in your room for the rest of the night. I'll come to bed in a little bit."

"Hey, Q!?"

"Goodnight, Santana." Quinn smiled, blowing her a kiss, before shutting the light off and closing the door.

Santana huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back against the pillows. It didn't matter anyway, Quinn had given her some pain meds when they arrived home and she felt them kicking in. She closed her eyes and very quickly she was out like a light.

XXX

The next day Santana hobbled her way out of the bedroom and into a quiet apartment, making her way over to the couch and collapsing on it with a thud. She rested her sprained ankle on the coffee table, and leaned back against the couch letting her eyes shut as her body relaxed against the cushions. Not long after she felt a presence in the room, the couch dipping next to her, and two arms slip around her shoulders.

"I thought you were mad at me?"

Quinn pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I was." She said, "You body checked some guy into the boards like a hockey player." She said, but this time there was humour in her voice.

Santana finally opened her eyes, lifting her head to look at her, "You're so confusing."

Quinn just shrugged and leaned in to bring their lips together, her hand sliding to the back of Santana's neck, gently massaging.

"Too bad you didn't stay in the bedroom." Quinn mumbled against her lips.

Santana's breath hitched in her throat, wrapping an arm around Quinn to pull her closer, "It's not far."

"Let's go then." Quinn insisted sucking Santana's bottom lip into her mouth.

Santana moaned, feeling Quinn pull back, whimpering when there was no contact anymore and Quinn was standing.

Quinn slowly lifted her shirt up, a mischievous smile on her face as she flashed her, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom." She said letting her shirt fall before turning and heading to their bedroom, leaving Santana alone to scramble to her feet.

"Not cool, Fabray." Santana said as she hopped on one foot all the way to the bedroom and onto the bed, falling right into Quinn's arms.

About an hour and a half later a sleepy Santana headed out of the bedroom, able to put a little more pressure on her ankle, making it easier for her to walk out and greet Rachel in the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're awake." Rachel smiled, "I have a surprise for you."

Santana sat down at the table eager to see what Rachel was going to bring her, her eyes lighting up when bread sticks were placed in front of her. It was something so simple, but it made her happy and plus she was starving.

"Sex _and_ food!" Santana smiled taking a bite out of one. "Thanks, Rach."

"I did promise you them last night." Rachel said as she grabbed one of her bags to finish packing.

"You're leaving?" Santana asked

Rachel nodded, "Jesse is back. We're going to get a hotel for the next two days while they finish our apartment."

Santana nodded looking up when Quinn entered the room. She swallowed her bite and fell into a deep thought as she looked from Quinn and then back to Rachel.

"You can stay." Santana offered.

"What?!" Quinn and Rachel asked in disbelief both turning to stare the girl down for an explanation.

"It was a rough start, sure, but like..." Santana took another bite of a bread stick, pointing to Quinn and then Rachel.

"We can't read your mind, although I'm sure we don't want to." Quinn said wanting her to elaborate.

"I happily received afternoon sex from you, Quinn and when I woke up Rachel gave me food, like _good_ food this time." Santana said, "It's like having two girlfriends why would I pass that up?"

"Hey, I feed you." Quinn said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but if Rachel is here to feed us think of all the free time we would have for sex."

"Excuse me, I have a boyfriend." Rachel stated, "And even if I didn't I would be appalled by the idea of dating both of you at the same time."

Santana gasped, "What's so appalling about us?"

Rachel shrugged as she neatly packed the rest of her stuff away, "I wouldn't want to share."

"Me either." Quinn said looking to Santana hoping she would agree and when she didn't she titled her head to the side to coax an answer.

"What? I'd seriously watch you two. It'd be hot." Santana shrugged. "Remember the yoga session? Hello wet dreams."

"Okay, that's my cue to leave." Rachel said throwing her bag over her shoulder, although she had to admit she was flattered. She walked by Santana patting her on the top of the head, before going over to give Quinn a hug. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. Sorry for the rocky start, but we did have fun the rest of the time, right?"

"Yes, you're welcome here anytime, Rachel." Quinn said giving her a squeeze and walking her to the door.

"Bye second girlfriend." Santana called out.

"Bye, Santana." Rachel said before heading out of the apartment to go and meet Jesse.

It wasn't long before Quinn was perched in Santana's lap, "You were just joking right?"

"Kind of?" Santana questioned.

Quinn sighed and stood up, but Santana pulled her right back down into her lap, "Relax, Q, I was joking." She promised wrapping her arms around her waist, "It's fun teasing Rachel. Besides there's only one girl for me and the only thing I think about is how I hope one day she'll consider taking my last name."

Quinn smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You're such a jerk sometimes, but then you always manage to say the right things."

"Only for you, babe." Santana smiled pressing a kiss to her lips, "Only for you. I love you."

"I love you too, San." Quinn smiled.

The End

XXX

 **So sorry if it kind of seemed rushed. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.**

 **If you enjoyed this Quinntana story. I have a few other Quinntana One Shots coming out soon. :)**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
